


...Listen.

by Scolopendre



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6985873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scolopendre/pseuds/Scolopendre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se retrouver contre son gré à la merci de Shuu Iwamine, et s'en sortir vivant ?<br/>Le professeur Nanaki doit être quelqu'un de vraiment spécial.</p>
<p>Ou peut-être quelqu'un très, très malchanceux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nhitori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nhitori/gifts).
  * A translation of [...Listen.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422646) by [Nhitori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nhitori/pseuds/Nhitori). 



Quel était son nom ?

Kazuaki Nanaki se posait souvent la question, car il pouvait aussi être considéré comme étant Hitori Uzune; et pourtant, il répugnait souvent à s'appeler lui même comme ça. En ce qui le concernait, Hitori Uzune était mort. Hitori Uzune était mort un 8 Décembre, il y a de cela quatre ans. Mais après tout, Kazuaki Nanaki aussi. C'est drôle, chacun de ses 'lui' étaient indéniablement mort; ah, mais son nom était vraiment Kazuaki Nanaki maintenant. Il se souvenait d'Hitori Uzune. Il se souvenait qu'Hitori Uzune était toujours un si gentil garçon.

Le jeune homme idéal que tout le monde rêverait d'avoir pour fils.

Oh, mais il en était l'exact opposé maintenant, pas vrai? Il était exactement le type d'homme duquel aucun parents ne se servirait comme modèle pour ses enfants. Le type d'homme qui, si quelqu'un connaissait la vérité sur lui, ferait peur à leurs enfants. Il n'était plus Hitori Uzune. Il était Kazuaki Nanaki ; simplement, pas le Kazuaki Nanaki avec qui il vivait avant. Plus personne ne le connaissait. Il n'y avait aucunes traces à suivre, aucuns rôles à remplir. Les gens comme lui sont juste pathétique. Toujours à se plaindre. A se mettre sur la voie.

Il devait mourir.

C'était ce que Nageki lui murmurait à l'oreille, après tout. Hitori Uzune devait mourir ce jour là. Et ce Kazuaki Nanaki mourut aussi. Isa Souma avait besoin d'un cadavre à faire passer pour le proche de Nageki, et il n'y avait aucun moyens qu'Hitori s'approche de lui. L'identité d'Hitori était celle du proche de Nageki Fujishiro, et maintenant qu'il n'était plus que des cendres, il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il existait encore. Il était quelqu'un qui ne devrait même pas être en vie. Il n'était personne, à ce moment là. Afin d'approcher Isa Souma, afin d'exaucer le souhait de Nageki, il devait devenir quelqu'un. Il avait besoin d'une identité.  
Kazuaki Nanaki n'était personne lui non plus, mais il avait le potentiel d'être quelqu'un. Il était inscrit à l'université, il avait encore une place dans ce monde. Entrer dans sa vie serait le moyen de sortir du trou dans lequel Hitori avait été poussé. Être Kazuaki Nanaki était le seul moyen. Ce Kazuaki Nanaki était vraiment quelqu'un de commode. Nageki le voyait comme un tremplin. Non, pas Nageki. Hitori savait que ça ne pouvait pas être Nageki. Cependant, il voulait y croire. Ce Nageki continuait de lui parler. Alors il l'a fait. Alors il écoutait.

Alors il devint Kazuaki Nanaki.  
Alors il fit des études de mathématiques dans l'université de Kazuaki.  
Alors il rehaussa son image, et avec la force de sa vengeance,

Il obtint son diplôme.  
Il obtint son diplôme et devint professeur à St. Pigeonations.

Il était là, il était là à nouveau. La dernière fois qu'il était venu ça avait été une expérience traumatisante, mais ça allait. Nageki était là pour le guider, après tout, et tout était neuf. Aucun de ces murs ne répétaient la tragédie qui avait eu lieu dans le passé.

Vraiment, ce ne fut pas un mauvais moment dans sa vie. Il avait toujours voulu être professeur, après tout, et malgré ses endormissements fréquents il pensait plutôt bien faire son travail. Nageki était là, une présence constante, même s'il ne parlait que quand ils étaient complètement seuls. Il se tenait là, au fond de la classe, une ombre noire, mais clairement lui. Les seules couleurs étaient ses yeux, qui brillaient avec toute l'intensité du brasier ardent qui l'avait laissé dans cet état. Il était fait de fumée et de feu à présent.

Et quand Nanaki-sensei s'assoupissait en cours, c'était dans cette douce chaleur. Peu importe à quel point il faisait froid dans la salle de classe, les choses qui le hantaient le gardait confortablement au chaud. Quand il repensait à ce jour, celui durant lequel il aurait dut mourir, il pouvait encore sentir la chaleur du brasier, la fumée dans ses poumons, mais amoindrie. Amoindrie au point d'atteindre la chaleur réconfortante d'un poêle, et la fumée était douce et pesait sur lui, l'endormait. Et ces vêtements, ces vêtements qui avait appartenu à Kazuaki, ils étaient si confortables. Si chauds. Si agréables. Il ne pouvait effacer ses péchés, alors, à la place, il les laissait s'enrouler autour de lui et le garder dans leur étreinte.

Alors il souriait. Il souriait tout le temps, il laissait cette chaleur imprégner sa personnalité. Il devait avoir l'air inoffensif, si il devait attendre le moment parfait pour revenir vers Isa Souma. Son nom était Docteur Iwamine maintenant, mais c'était flagrant. Nanaki reconnaîtrait cette voix n'importe où. La voix qui avait dit...

« Écoutez, nous pouvons aider Nageki Fujishiro »

Nanaki trouvait ça plutôt drôle, en fait. Il ne savait pas combien de fois Isa Souma avait changé de nom, mais c'était certainement plus d'une fois. En fait, il avait été incapable de le trouver pendant qu'il travaillait sur son degré de mathématiques, mais ce n'était pas grave. Les criminels reviennent toujours sur les lieux du crime, après tout. Lui même le savait. Cette chambre d'hôtel, dans laquelle Kazuaki Nanaki et lui étaient allés. Cette chambre d'hôtel dans laquelle Kazuaki Nanaki et Hitori Uzune avaient rencontré une fin malheureuse. Elle était restée ouverte, parce que ce n'était pas comme si il avait laissé le corps dedans. Il avait besoin qu'Isa Souma trouve quelque chose. Il restait ici tout les 8 décembre.

C'était comme dormir dans sa propre tombe. C'était la seule nuit de toute l'année durant laquelle Nageki ne lui parlait pas. La nuit d’après, il lui murmurerait et lui rappellerait que c'était nécessaire. Que les gens comme ça devaient mourir. Que Kazuaki Nanaki devait mourir. Q'Hitori Uzune devait mourir. Que seulement maintenant, il était devenu quelque chose de plus qu'inutile. Hitori et Kazuaki ne valaient rien par eux même. Hitori ne pouvait pas venger Nageki. Kazuaki ne pouvait rien faire.

Nanaki pouvait.

 

C'est comme ça qu'il savait qu'il retrouverait Isa Souma à St. Pigeonations, un jour. Shuu Iwamine était son nom maintenant, mais c'était indubitablement la même personne. Nanaki éprouvait une sorte de fierté malade en sachant cela. Isa Souma avait seulement changé de nom. Nanaki s'était complètement débarrassé de son ancien lui, et personne ne penserait jamais à suspecter qu'il était la même personne qui avait supposément brûlé vive il y a toutes ces années. Tout particulièrement avec un tel comportement. Voyons, il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Confiant. Chaleureux. Toujours joyeux.

Oh, et toujours à s'endormir dans ''l'infirmerie de la mort''. Malgré un nombre à trois chiffres de fois où le Dr. Iwamine lui avait dit que les lits de l'infirmerie n'était pas fait pour dormir, il s'en servait encore pour faire la sieste. Au début, ce fut très dur de prendre de fausses siestes, et d'espionner son ennemi, mais... St. Pigeonations était une école avec un gros budget, donc les lits étaient tellement confortables, et la légère odeur de formaldéhyde et de latex qui flottait dans l'infirmerie n'était pas assez rebutante pour le garder éveillé.

« Ah... Je me suis encore endormi sans faire exprès... Désolé, Docteur Iwamine ! Dit Nanaki l'air penaud alors qu'il se réveillait d'une de ces fois, recueillant un regard agacé du docteur, qui semblait juste s'occuper d'un tas de paperasses ennuyeux. Un tas de paperasses maléfique, s'assura Nanaki. Tout ce que faisait le Docteur Iwamine était corrompu.

-Vous êtes rentré, vous vous êtes allongé sur un des lits et vous avez dormi. Je ne pense pas que vous puissiez appelé cela un accident, Professeur Nanaki. Shuu soupira, remonta ses lunettes sur son nez avant de se lever lentement et de s'approcher de Nanaki, boitant très légèrement sur sa droite ; Combien de fois vous ai-je dit de ne pas faire cela ?

-Euh... quatre-vingt-six fois ? Il demanda, toujours avec cet air bêta en jouant un peu avec ses cheveux. Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester ces cheveux. Il fut un temps où il les aimait comme ça. Un temps avant que Kazuaki Nanaki devienne un outil pour lui plutôt qu'une vraie personne. Un temps avant qu'il n'ait besoin de se coiffer comme ça. Même si Kazuaki n'avait aucun ami, les gens à son université auraient probablement remarqué si son apparence avait soudainement changé. C'était pénible, vu que les cheveux d'Hitori n'étaient pas naturellement aussi bouclés que ceux de Kazuaki. Ah, mais il s'en sortait.

-Amusant. Je pensais que vous n'en étiez qu'à soixante-deux. Je suppose que je m'habitue d'une certaine manière à l'agacement. Dans tout les cas, je souhaite toujours que vous arrêtiez. C'est incroyablement dérangeant. Shuu fronça les sourcils, posa une main sur le genou de Nanaki et se pencha un peu plus ; Si cela continuait ainsi, je n'hésiterais pas à prendre certaines mesures préventives.

-Ahaha... Oh, Docteur, j'ai entendu les rumeurs qui disent que les élèves qui viennent dormir ici disparaissent mystérieusement, mais je pense que cela soulèverait plus de questions si un professeur venait à disparaître, vous ne croyez pas ? Il demanda, déplaçant discrètement la main de Shuu pour l'enlever de son genou.  
-...Évidemment. Quel imbécile je fais, Shuu ricana doucement alors qu'il retournait vers son siège, lançant un regard à Nanaki ; Vous m'avez eu.

-Docteur, je ne suis pas sûre d'apprécier ce ton...Il s'arrêta,même s'il souriait encore, et sa voix gardait un ton de peur amusée ; Je ne serais pas de très bonne humeur si je me réveillais sans ma tête la prochaine fois !

-Vous ? De mauvaise humeur ? Et bien. Je dois prendre note du fait choquant qu'une chose pareille soit scientifiquement possible, ainsi que du fait tout aussi choquant que l'on puisse se réveiller sans tête.

-Et bien, j'éprouve beaucoup de fierté à être un homme de nombreux talents ! Il sourit, rigolant un peu et laissant ses yeux se fermer, mais c'était plus une expression de sa joie qu'une indication qu'il allait encore s'endormir. Sa sieste avait duré assez longtemps lors de sa dernière attaque de sommeil qu'il s'était en fait réveillé sans sentir le nuage de fatigue qui l'entourait habituellement.

-Je ne peux pas dire que je m'attendais à ce que possédiez le talent de vie après la mort. Ou d'autres talents en dehors des mathématiques, en fait. Pardonnez-moi pour cette estimation, mais vous semblez extraordinairement incapable.

-Hey, Docteur Iwamine ! C'est méchant, peu importe à qui vous le dites... Il dit en faisant la moue, prit le coussin en papier posé sur le lit et le serra contre sa poitrine avec un soupir, son éternel sourire devenu narquois ; J'ai définitivement au moins un talent de plus que vous ! Je me lave les cheveux ! Ils sont tout doux, alors que les vôtres sont sales et graisseux~ ! »

Le Docteur se leva encore une fois et s'approcha de Nanaki, tendit sa main sans un mot et toucha ses cheveux.

« Hm. Il semblerait que vous ayez raison.

-Ah... Docteur Iwamine, ce n'était pas une invitation à me toucher... Il rigola un peu nerveusement, et trouva presque immédiatement la main du docteur à moitié sur sa joue et son cou.

-Et dans quel monde aurais-je besoin d'une invitation ? Demanda Iwamine, laissant sa main dans cette position troublante alors qu'il se penchait un peu plus prés.

-Uhm... Nanaki ricana encore, se penchant en arrière. Avec le docteur juste en face de lui, il ne pouvait pas se lever du lit pour esquiver comme il le voulait ; Beaucoup de mondes, en fait ! C'est généralement un concept universellement accepté, de demander à avoir le consentement d'une personne pour tout contact physique si elle ne fait pas partie de votre famille ou de vos amis proches...

-Hm. Un concept fascinant, Iwamine dit cela doucement alors qu'il réduisait la distance que Nanaki avait mis entre eux, et Nanaki essaya de s'éloigner encore une fois... Mais il ne pouvait pas. Soudainement, il ne pouvait plus bouger ; Je me serais attendu à ce que vous essayiez de me... fuir un peu plus, tout de suite. Peut-être êtes-vous un menteur, et vous préféreriez que... je ne m'arrêtes pas.

-Je vous assures, ce n'est pas du tout le cas ! Il rit, mais son rire était moins joyeux et beaucoup plus effrayé que d'habitude. En fait, je ne peux même pas bouger, là ! Croyez moi, j'essaie !

-... Je vois. Le docteur avait un sourire satisfait pendant qu'il se relevait et fit un pas pour s'éloigner du lit sur lequel Nanaki était encore assis ; Le saviez-vous ? Vous continuait de nier votre trouble du sommeil, mais vous en montrait tout les symptômes. Sans compter votre fatigue excessive en journée... J'ai vu votre regard quand j'ai mentionné les hallucinations, et, il remonta ses lunettes, maintenant, il semblerait, vous souffrez aussi de cataplexie. Vous savez ce que c'est ? C'est une paralysie des muscles similaire à celle qui a lieu lors de la phase de sommeil paradoxal. Soixante-dix pour cent des narcoleptiques ont les symptômes en plus de leur hypersomnie. Ça s'active habituellement dans des moments de colère ou de peur intense. Je suppose que c'était à cause du second... ou, du moins, de la panique. Une forme de peur.

-Hé, qui peut dire que j'étais en train de paniquer ? Il posa la question tout en sachant qu'il était évident qu'il était encore en état de panique.

-Les résultats ne mentent pas, Nanaki. Iwamine émit un petit rire.

-Ehhh ?? Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? Il demanda, boudant jusqu'à s'être assez calmé pour pouvoir à nouveau bouger, se leva immédiatement et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Une telle incapacité à bouger est clairement de la cataplexie. Les résultats qui ne mentent pas sont la présence de cataplexie, ce qui confirme, et votre trouble du sommeil, et le fait que j'ai réussi à vous plonger dans un état de panique si important que vous ne pouviez plus bouger. Est-ce que vous savez, Nanaki, tout les problèmes que cela pourrait vous causer un jour ?

-Et bien, maintenant, oui ! Il rit, se dirigeant vers la porte. Mais bon, j'ai toujours était du genre à me mettre en danger ! Dormir si souvent ne peux pas être très bon pour moi, non plus...

-Mm. Et vous n'en venez à cette conclusion que maintenant ? Iwamine leva les sourcils, ajustant ses lunettes.

-Et bien, je le savais depuis un bon bout de temps, mais étant donné qu'il ne m'est rien arrivé, je dois juste être chanceux. Il haussa les épaules, souriant à nouveau maintenant que sa panique s'était dissipée.

-Chanceux ou inconscient, fit simplement remarquer Shuu en le regardant un moment, vous n'avez aucun moyen de savoir ce qui vous arrive pendant que vous dormez, après tout. Grâce à mon regard vigilant, évidemment, rien ne vous ait arrivé dans cette infirmerie, mais il est clair que vous faîtes la sieste dans d'autres endroits...

-Ahah... Je préférerais ne pas penser à ce genre de choses, Docteur Iwamine ! Je me rassurerais avec la pensée que je ne suis pas assez beau pour attirer ce genre d'attention ! Quel insulte à l'ancien Kazuaki-kun. En gardant ça à l'esprit, je suis sûre que j'ai été et que je continuerais d'être en sécurité ! Qui plus est, si quelque chose m'arrivait ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais faire grand chose, donc je préférerais encore ne rien savoir... Ah, mais n'avez pas intérêt à tenter quoi que ce soit, Docteur !

-Bien sûre que non. Si je devais vous faire du mal de n'importe quelle manière je préférerais largement que vous soyez conscient, Shuu ricana un peu, et fit un signe de main dédaigneux. Dans tous les cas, parler de ces choses m'ennuie. Je ne peux même pas compter toutes les inquiétudes que j'ai pour vous, car je n'en ai aucune. Je suis sûre que vous êtes un homme très occupé, vous devez vous laver les cheveux et tout ça, donc allez-y.

-Oui ! On se revoit demain, Docteur Iwamine ! Il hocha la tête et salua de la main en quittant l'infirmerie.

-Oui, on se revoit demain... »

-

  
« … Vous vous réveillez enfin, Professeur Nanaki. » une voix froide vibra dans les oreilles de Nanaki, mais ses yeux sont encore fermés

Le jour après leur première discussion, rien ne se passa ; et les jours suivants non plus. Shuu ne mit jamais à exécution ses menaces concernant le destin Nanaki si il continuait de dormir dans l'infirmerie, il n'aborda pas non plus le sujet de la narcolepsie. Nanaki lui même ne voulait pas accepter cette possibilité, car accepter ses troubles du sommeil signifiait accepter que Nageki, le Nageki qui lui rendait visite toutes les nuits et lui murmurait des promesses et des demandes, des félicitations pour les pires choses et des insultes pour les meilleures… était une hallucination. Qu'il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à ses sens… no. Nageki était réel, il en était sûr. Un vrai spectre.

Cinq semaines exactement étaient passées depuis cette étrange rencontre avant que Nanaki ne se réveille au son de cette voix. Il fut immédiatement conscient de certaines choses. Cette voix, son propriétaire avait su qu'il était réveillé avant même qu'il n'ouvre les yeux. C'était donc quelqu'un qui connaissait beaucoup de choses sur le corps humain… mais bon, il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup de déduction pour savoir ça. Il reconnaissait très bien la voix, accompagnée par… un poids sur sa poitrine. Il ouvrit les yeux.

« C'est une position terriblement inconfortable, vous savez, Shuu était a califourchon sur la poitrine de Nanaki, penché en avant pour le regarder dans les yeux par dessus ses lunettes. Ces yeux… ils étaient juste un peu rouge, ou du moins, avaient quelques reflets rouges, parce qu'il n'était pas que gris. Il voyait à peine les yeux de Nanaki, cependant, Nanaki lui ne percevait que des choses à craindre dans les siens. Un violet violent. Il devra changer ça.

\- Eheh… Doc… Docteur Iwamine ? Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire exactement ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire tremblant, le regardant en respirant difficilement à cause du poids sur ses poumons. La sensation de respirer comme ça lui rappelait quelque chose. Une sensation qu'il avait si souvent transformé en quelque chose de réconfortant, mais qui lui revenait claire comme du cristal. Il étouffe, la fumée partout. C'était très dur de garder son sourire.

\- Et bien, jusqu'à maintenant, j'attendais que vous vous réveilliez. Maintenant que c'est fait, j'ai une question pour vous. Faites très attention en répondant à cette question. Elle est à choix multiples, mais je ne vais pas m'embêter à vous dire vos options… Il pencha la tête sur le côté avec un sourire narquois. Est-ce que vous m'aimez ?

-… Écoutez. Je… Nanaki essaya de lever une main pour se découvrir paralysé à nouveau. Il avait honnêtement l'impression que ce moment serait celui de sa mort. Ici, tué par l'homme qu'il essayait de tuer ; et malgré tout, il continua en souriant, je crains de ne plus être capable d'aimer une autre créature.

Shuu grimaça, et déplaça ses mains, les plaçant sous la nuque de Nanaki pour soulever sa tête et la faire retomber sans cérémonie sur le lit. Sans l'oreiller, ça faisait vraiment mal.

-Mauvaise réponse, Professeur.

-Ah ! Il cria doucement, ferma les yeux un moment et laissa l'élancement se calmer un peu avant de répondre. Pourquoi est-ce que vous...

-La raison pour laquelle je m'intéresse à vous vous semblera sans doute trivial. C'est parce que vous me rappelez quelqu'un que je connaissais. Et si je vous disais les différents choix que vous aviez ? Demanda-t-il, tout en caressant les joues de Nanaki avec les deux mains. Réponse A : Oui. Réponse B : Oui. Réponse C : Oui. Réponse D : Oui.

-Ça ne me laisse pas vraiment de choix, Docteur... Il ricana nerveusement, mais sa respiration se coupa quand une des mains posée sur son visage se déplaça pour aller écraser sa trachée. Ah ! D'accord ! Réponse B !

-...Vous me mentez, mais... Il s'arrêta, s'allongea jusqu'à ce que ses mèches touchent le visage de Nanaki, je suppose que je ne peux rien y faire. Je ne peux pas encore perdre quelqu'un ancré si fermement dans mon cœur. Vous devrez seulement... apprendre, à m'aimer. En tant que professeur vous appréciez apprendre des choses, non ? Questionna-t-il avant de s'incliner un peu plus, fermant l'écart entre Nanaki et lui pour l'embrasser, mais la seule chose que lui valut cet effort fut de ce faire mordre la langue. Comment, vous...

-Apparemment la cataplexie, enfin, dans mon cas, ne touche pas le visage, Docteur Iwamine... Je peux donc très bien parler, et je ne vais pas non plus vous laisser m'embrasser comme ça. Il dit ça simplement, en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air effrayé. En essayant d'avoir l'air aussi relaxé que d'habitude.

-Écoutez moi bien, la voix de Shuu sembla descendre d'un octave alors qu'il attrapait une paire de tenailles sur un plateau. Même si ça me ferait beaucoup de mal de ruiner votre magnifique sourire, si vous me mordez encore une fois, je n'hésiterais pas à arracher chacune de vos dents sans exception... Compris ? »

Nanaki hocha craintivement la tête. Dans son esprit, il hurlait. Incapable de bouger et complètement à la merci de ce docteur fou... Mais plus que tout, il voulait lui dire ce qu'il ressentait exactement. Toute la haine, toute la hargne, toute la soif de sang qu'il éprouvait à l'égard d'Isa Souma. A l'égard de Shuu Iwamine. Mais il ne le ferait pas. Dans sa position, un seul faux pas risquait de vraiment le mettre en danger... mais il ne pouvait pas permettre les choses de continuer comme ça non plus. Il était dans une impasse, avec ce docteur.

« Très bien »

Le sourire satisfait de Shuu devint mauvais avant qu'il ne se penche de nouveau, et cette fois, sa langue ne se fit pas du tout mordre. Il prit les joues de Nanaki entre ses mains très vite après, ainsi l'échange de salives fut, fort heureusement, rapide. Hélas, le docteur commença immédiatement après ça à dévorer de baisers la mâchoire de Nanaki, puis son cou, il ouvrit le col de sa chemise, pour tomber sur un AUTRE col avant de se redresser, il se leva lentement pour se poster à côté du lit, souleva la forme sans défense d'Hitori pour l'asseoir et le déshabiller plus facilement ; ce qu'il fit exactement.

Nanaki pouvait presque s'abandonner à ce traitement, il pouvait presque se permettre d'être blessé ainsi. Il aura simplement à ne plus y penser après ça. Il n'aura qu'à pleurer, seul, tout les ans durant cette nuit, enfin, c'est ce qu'il essayait de se dire, mais rien que les baisers lui donnaient envie de vomir. Son pire ennemi. Son pire ennemi était en train de lui faire subir une chose pareille ; mais ce fut qu'au moment où son châle passa par dessus sa tête qu'il se mit à vraiment paniquer. Et Nageki, Nageki lui aboyait toutes ces peurs dans l'oreille et les rendaient pires.

« Si il te déshabille, il verra les cicatrices »  
« Si il voit les brûlures, il risque de réaliser qui tu es »  
« Si il réalise qui tu es, tout ce que tu as fait sera réduit à néant-

-Ferme-la. Je le sais, dit-il dans un murmure étouffé, uniquement destiné à Nageki. Pas à Shuu, et Shuu ne pouvait pas l'entendre, trop occupé à déboutonner une de ses nombreuses couches de vêtements. Mais je ne peux rien y faire… »

Pendant qu'il disait ça il se mit à pleurer. Il pleura pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, tandis que Shuu dévoilait les cicatrices, et…

Rien ne fut dit.

Ce n'était que de la paranoïa, beaucoup de gens ont des brûlures.

Il n'y eu plus aucun mot de dit pendant que Shuu explorait chaque partie du corps de Nanaki avec ses mains osseuses, avec ses lèvres, et qu'il léchait ses larmes ; et pour chaque parcelle de peau qu'Iwamine touchait, Nanaki se prit à souhaiter de plus en plus avoir été réduit en cendre ce jour où il aurait dut mourir.

Il voulait tout brûler.

Le contact corrompu.

Les souvenirs.

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Tout comme la cataplexie l'avait piégé dans cette immobilité inexorable, Nageki l'avait piégé dans la vengeance. L'avait forcé à vivre cette vie. À continuer d'avancer même après s'être fait souillé par la personne qu'il détestait le plus au monde…

Mais peut-être qu'à la seconde place, se trouvait maintenant Nageki.


	2. Chapter 2

« ...Si vous changez d'avis et décidez qu'il est temps de vous venger à nouveau, je n'ai jamais rencontré aucun de vous deux, compris ?

-Allons, Shirogane... Ça n'arrivera jamais. Probablement.

-Hohoho, merveilleux. Je peux sentir le suspense dans l'air !

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'essayer de vous appliquer des limites éthiques est totalement futile.

–

Cette évaluation faite sur leurs caractères par l'un des étudiants, et bien, était très certainement exacte. Nanaki savait qu'elle était totalement vrai ; il avait des choses vraiment effroyables, et pourquoi ? Et Iwamine... Peu importe l'envie qu'avait Nanaki de le définir comme purement maléfique, ce n'était pas exactement vrai. Du moins, il y avait un motif erroné derrière quelques-unes des choses horribles qu'Iwamine avait fait. Pour Kawara... Il avait fait certaines de ces mauvaises actions. Beaucoup d'entre elles pouvait être infiniment vilipendé, tout spécialement les crimes commis contre Nanaki en particulier.

Ah, mais il ne pouvait pas penser ainsi. Nageki lui avait dit de pardonner Isa Souma, et de se pardonner soi-même. Il était évident qu'il avait fait des choses plutôt horribles lui même, dans l'ordre de finir ici, de voir Nageki. Le vrai Nageki, pas cet horrible faux Nageki qui avait fait passer son désir de vengeance d'un souhait sincère au simple espoir de réussir, afin que cette ombre haïssable le laisse tranquille. Le vrai Nageki qui avait vu dans son cœur et qui avait vu comment tout les regrets avaient dut s'écrouler et écraser son cœur, quand il avait appris que Nageki ne voulait pas être vengé après tout. Ce n'était que la demande de Nageki à ce qu'il pardonne, qu'il pardonne Isa Souma et qu'il se pardonne lui-même, qu'il trouvait la détermination de juste rester en vie.

Et de prendre soin du maintenant handicapé Shuu Iwamine... Et bien, comme il l'avait dit, ce n'était que poli de s'occuper des blessures qu'il avait infligé. Beaucoup plus poli que ne l'avait jamais été Iwamine concernant le mal qu'il avait causé, mais là aussi, Nanaki essayait de devenir un homme meilleur. Pas beaucoup ; il était un homme horrible. Mais moins que Shuu Iwamine. Shuu vivait maintenant dans une maison bien plus propre avec une meilleure nourriture.

Nanaki aurait très bien put emmené le docteur dans son propre plutôt que d'aller vivre chez celui-ci ; le bâtiment était aussi déplaisant que la personne qui y vivait, particulièrement la première fois qu'il était venu seulement pour découvrir qu'alors que l'infirmerie était immaculée, la maison du docteur ne l'était absolument pas. Une preuve qu'Iwamine considérait l'infirmerie comme étant plus son lieu de vie que sa véritable maison. Dans tout les cas, elle était bien mieux maintenant. Nanaki était excellent aux tâches ménagères, étrangement. Il avait fait énormément d'efforts pour garder son appartement exactement comme Kazuaki l'avait laissé.

Et, peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle la maison d'Iwamine était devenue leur lieu de vie à tout les deux une fois que Nanaki fut son gardien officiel. Le 701, cet appartement, il n'était pas vraiment destiné à qui que ce soit d'autre que Kazuaki Nanaki. Être dans la maison d'Iwamine le mettait bel et bien mal à l'aise, rien que le fait qu'elle appartienne à quelqu'un qu'il détestait encore autant. Il avait... pardonné, comme Nageki le lui avait demandé, mais seulement techniquement. Il haïssait toujours le docteur, mais les raisons n'était peut-être plus les mêmes.

Ça ne faisait que quelques semaines qu'il était là, après que toute la paperasse soit remplie et envoyée et Nanaki soit officiellement le gardien de Shuu, et qu'il avait bien nettoyé la maison, et rien ne semblait arriver. Les deux personnes les plus moralement discutables qu'à peu prés tout St Pigeonations rencontrerai jamais, ne se parlèrent qu'à peine pendant des semaines alors qu'ils vivaient ensemble. Peut-être parce qu'ils n'avaient rien à dire, ou peut-être parce qu'ils avaient... trop à dire.

«... Tu cuisines encore ? Demanda Shuu alors qu'il levait les yeux du livre qu'il était en train de lire. Un journal médical, même si il ne ferait probablement plus aucune opération, il était toujours employé à St Pigeonations, seulement il était un infirmier bien plus traditionnel qu'il ne l'avait été auparavant. Nanaki n'enseignait plus les mathématiques, à la place, il servait d'aide, étant donné que le précédent avait récemment péri et que /quelqu'un/ devait aller cherchait les choses pour le docteur, après tout. Comme c'était, il semblait passer le plus clair de son temps avec Iwamine, maintenant, et il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il appréciait cela... mais bon, c'était un fardeau qu'il devait porter.

-Ah... ce n'est pas comme si je le faisais si souvent ! Je ne prépare qu'un seul repas après tout... Répondit-il joyeusement.

Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il continuait d'agir comme ça, même maintenant. Peut-être que ce qui alimentait son attitude joyeuse et détendue était en fait sa haine depuis le début, plutôt qu'une tentative pour avoir l'air inoffensif. Qui plus est, ces derniers temps, ça énervait clairement Shuu de le voir aussi souriant que d'habitude. 

-Parfois deux, le week-end ! Mais je dois être un bon petit ami, alors bien sûr que je vais te faire de bon petits plats maison !

-Je suis à peu prés certains que ce titre t'a été confisqué quand tu as tenté de me tuer. Sa voix était vide et très certainement figée.

-Ah, mais quel non sens ! Si pour toi les actes de violence mettent automatiquement fin à une amitié, alors tout ce temps où tu m'a appelé ton petit ami comptait pour du beurre ! Il gloussa, reposant la poêle sur la plaque après avoir retourné le sandwich qu'il préparait et marcha vers Shuu, s'accroupit devant lui jusqu'à le regarder dans les yeux. Mais étant donné que des choses comme ça semblent être normales dans une relation pour toi. Et une petite tentative de meurtre, je peux bien dire que c'est quelque chose de normal dans une relation pour moi, non ?Alors, on dirait qu'on est coincé ensemble. 

-Je ne te comprends pas. Il y a un mois, tu aurais été soulagé, de ne plus être dans une relation avec moi. Pourquoi un tel changement ? Demanda Iwamine, plissant les yeux et tendant son bras vers Nanaki. Depuis qu'il s'était fait tiré dessus, ses capacités motrices étaient beaucoup plus lentes, mais ce n'était pas comme si il était totalement incapable de bouger. Nanaki ne fit que se relever et reculer. Et même maintenant, tu fuis mon contact... Il grimaça et le regarda. Pourquoi ?

« Parce que je te connais depuis assez longtemps. Juste parce que j'ai essayé de te tuer... ça ne veut pas dire que tu as arrêté de dire qu'on sortait ensemble. Il eut un petit sourire narquois et croisa les bras, quoi, tu pensais vraiment que je ne te remarquerais pas sur ton téléphone ? Je n'avais jamais réalisé que tu avais des amis avant... Mais bien sûr, tu n'as pas fait attention. Il sortit le téléphone de Shuu de sa poche avec facilité, et je lis tout. Tu as une sacré imagination... Il ricana, puis fit tomber le téléphone sur ses genoux. Ah, mais je m'en fiche si tu veux dire à tes petits amis du forum pédophile que tu baises encore régulièrement. Ça ne changera pas la vérité.

-Peu importe comment je parle de toi, si tu veux dire que tu es mon petit ami le minimum serait que tu m'embrasses.

-Hmm... Non ! Pas envie de faire ça ! Nanaki haussa les épaules, souriant alors qu'il se retournait et revint vers le four, les sandwich maintenant bientôt prêts. Il en mis un sur une assiette pour lui, puis tendit l'autre à Shuu, mais le docteur attrapa son poignet au lieu de l'assiette. Nanaki ne fit que le regarder avec un air vaguement énervé. Juste, prends l'assiette, Iwamine.

-J’espère que tu réalises, Nanaki, que maintenant que tu m'as de nouveau parlé je ne vais pas abandonner. J'ai dis que j'allais te faire m'aimer. Je vais réussir, siffla-t-il, mais il lâcha le poignet de Nanaki.

-Ah, oui, bien sûr. Parce que des années d'humiliations publiques, de menaces et de viols, c'est la technique /parfaite/ pour faire que quelqu'un tombe amoureux de toi ! Surtout quand ce quelqu'un à précédemment dit qu'il n'était plus capable d'aimer qui ou quoi que ce soit. Vraiment, un plan brillant. Il sourit pendant qu'Iwamine prenait l'assiette, inclinant la tête avec ce sourire qui semblait moins joyeux et beaucoup plus sarcastique maintenant.

-Allons, Nanaki. C'est du passé. Pourquoi es-tu si amer ? Ça ne va pas à quelqu'un d'aussi souriant que toi. Iwamine parlait comme s'il posait une simple question, comme si il demandait la couleur préférée de Nanaki, plutôt que de demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas apprécié le tourment qu'il avait subi.

-Eheh ? Moi, amer ? Demanda-t-il, puis il releva le frein du fauteuil roulant d'Iwamine avec son pied et le frappa légèrement, l'envoyant dans le mur. C'était une petite poussé, et l'impact n'était rien qui vaille le coup d'être mentionner, mais ça lui fit quand même un peu mal à cause de sa posture. Non, non pas du tout, pourquoi serais-je amer ? C'est pas comme si tu entrais dans ma salle et que tu m'embrassais devant tout mes élèves, pas comme si tu me faisais chanter avec ces choses oh-si-horribles si j'essayais de combattre tes avances fréquentes et non voulue... ou autre chose du genre... Il se rapprocha, les poings serrés, et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, ta connexion avec le principal, et bien, je ne pouvais pas vraiment aller me plaindre de toi à un membre de ta propre famille... J'avais les mains liées métaphoriquement, et littéralement occasionnellement. Tu prenais l'avantage de ma condition médicale pour faire tout ce que tu voulais de moi... Mais pourquoi donc serais-je amer ?

-Et bien, dit comme ça, je suppose que ça a du sens, murmura Iwamine, tournant la tête et grimaçant. Cependant, je n'ai fait qu'exploiter tes faiblesses, et si tu avais eu le sens commun de consentir dés le début...

-Et bien, tu as des faiblesses toi aussi maintenant. La voix de Nanaki sembla baisser alors qu'il se rapprochait, puis il se pencha sur Shuu, un bras posé sur l'accoudoir de sa chaise et l'autre agrippant une roue. Je ne pouvais pas du tout, quand tu me faisais ces choses. J'étais trop effrayé... Maintenant regardes toi. Certes tu peux bouger, mais tu es faible. Comme ça, je pourrais te faire tout ce que je veux...

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ? Demanda Iwamine en le regardant. L'une des choses les plus dérangeantes dans cette situation était que Nanaki était maintenant pratiquement plus grand que lui, étant donné qu'il ne pouvait plus se levait et qu'il ne pouvait donc plus faire sa taille normale.

-Parce qu'il n'y a rien que je veuille te faire, bien sûr ! Il se releva et se retourna, croisant un bras sur sa poitrine et levant l'autre dédaigneusement, assez haut pour que Shuu puisse le voir. Enfin, à part te faire très mal, mais te connaissant, tout ce que je pourrais faire pour te blesser... tu aimerais ça ! Il abandonna son ton joyeux de nouveau pour parler avec dédain. Espèce de taré. Pathétique. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu avoir peur de toi.

-En ce moment je ne sais plus vraiment si je dois t'appeler Nanaki ou Uzune... murmura Shuu.

-Moi non plus ! Il gloussa vaguement pendant qu'il se tournait pour refaire face à Shuu, joignant les mains sur sa poitrine. N'est-ce pas ridicule ? Ils sont tous les deux moi, après tout...

-Tu as toujours peur de moi, remarqua Iwamine, et Nanaki se raidit, laissant tomber ses bras.

-Non, non, c'est ridicule ! Je n'ai pas du tout peur de toi ! Tu ne peux rien faire maintenant ! Il lui rit au nez en secouant la tête.

-S'il est vrai que je ne puisse rien faire, il est évident que tu as toujours peur de moi. Si tu étais vraiment à l'aise avec moi, tu choisirais une personnalité et tu ferais avec... mais te voilà, à alterner entre ce rôle et ce que tu ressens vraiment...

-C'est ridicule ! La dernière fois que j'ai regardé, tu étais médecin, pas psychologue ! Nanaki croisa les bras, détournant le regarde de sa charge.

-... dans tout les cas, tu avais raison quand tu as dit qu'il n'y avait rien que tu puisses me faire qui ne me plairait pas. Je ne suis normalement pas un masochiste, mais si c'était toi, Nanaki... Il se lécha les lèvres pour l'effet, et Nanaki frissonna, serrant ses bras autour de lui et reculant.

-Dégoûtant... ricana-t-il.

-Oh, mais tu sais, Iwamine bougea ses mains pour poser son menton, très lentement, comme tout ses mouvements semblaient l'être, c'est seulement parce que je t'aime tellement, Nanaki.

-Tu ne m'aimes pas, se renfrogna-t-il en secouant la tête.

-Oh si, je t'aime. Je suis totalement énamouré de toi, probablement plus que qui que ce soit dans ma vie. La personne à laquelle tu m'as faite penser... les sentiments que j'avais pour lui que je n'ai jamais pu mettre en action. Toi, par contre. Tu étais si facile à terrifier dans ta cataplexie... et je garde encore espoir, tu sais. Peut-être qu'un jour tu réaliseras que tu ressentais la même chose depuis le début.

-Ça n'arrivera jamais, Iwamine ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que le monde fonctionne ! Il criait maintenant, laissant sa colère sortir pour une fois. Tu ne peux pas juste blesser quelqu'un encore et encore et t'attendre à ce que ça les fassent s'intéresser à toi ! Dire que tu /m'aimes/ ne va pas me faire te pardonner. Merde, ça va juste me faire te détester encore plus.

-Et moi qui pensais que tu m'avais déjà pardonné. Tu désobéis encore aux souhaits de ton précieux Nageki ? Tsk. Uzune... Réprimanda-t-il en secouant la tête.

-Écoutes moi bien, la voix de Nanaki devenait de plus en plus sinistre au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait d'Iwamine, puis dans un mouvement rapide, plus rapide que tout ce que Shuu pouvait supporter, sa main était contre sa gorge, serrant fort. Pas trop fort, mais c'était loin d'une caresse, et quelque chose semblait briller dans ses yeux alors que ce sourire grimaçant trancha de nouveau son visage. Ne m'appelles pas comme ça. Hitori Uzune est mort. Hitori Uzune ne pardonnerait jamais, mais Professeur Nanaki... te pardonnerait ce qu'il faut. Si ce n'était pour les mots de Nageki, tu serais mort en ce moment même, d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'est grâce à lui que tu es encore ici. S'il ne m'avait pas dit de te pardonner pour avoir causer sa mort... Je ne serais jamais, même dans mille ans, devenu le gardien de quelqu'un comme toi. Tu es une ordure, Iwamine. Tu es un meurtrier, un violeur, et un putain de /cannibale/. Si je te tuais, je ferais une faveur au monde entier.

-Alors je suis déjà dans le maximum de tes bonnes grâce dans lesquelles je puisse être, je vois... murmura Iwamine, d'une manière assez étonnante, il ne se pencha pour se rapprocher du visage de Nanaki. Je dois être reconnaissant, envers Fujishiro, alors. Je ne doute pas que tu me tuerais, si il ne t'avait pas dit de ne pas le faire...

-Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu essaies encore, sachant à quel point je te détestes, à quel...point...je t... Sa prise sur la gorge d'Iwamine se détendit, et il s'écroula sur ses genoux. Endormi.

-Oh, allais-tu dire à quel point tu m'aimais ? Que c'est romantique... Shuu se moqua de sa forme endormie, lui caressant les cheveux avant de murmurer, je continue d'essayer, parce qu'on ne sait jamais quand est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir un coup de chance... Il savait que Nanaki n'avait réussi à maîtriser sa narcolepsie qu'assez bien pour que ses attaque de sommeil puissent être interrompues par des gros bruits ; tant qu'il restait silencieux, et bien, c'était une sacré opportunité. Habituellement il ne faisait rien sans que Nanaki soit réveillé et conscient, du moins quand il avait commencé, mais... aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. 

_

 

Nanaki savait que c'était arrivé. Il n'en parla pas, ne le mentionnait pas, mais... c'était évident. Bien sûre c'était ce que voulait Iwamine. S'il avait voulu être discret, Nanaki savait qu'il aurait très bien pu l'être. Se réveiller par terre pour trouver ses cheveux... dégoûtants... était certainement une des choses les plus déplaisantes qui soit arrivé récemment. Et lui qui pensait que, avec un avantage physique sur le docteur, il n'aurait plus à subir ce genre de choses. Mais après tout, Iwamine avait toujours été intelligent. Il ne le rejoignit pas jusqu'à après s'être douché, assis dans la douche et tenant ses épaules, sans sortir jusqu'à avoir utilisé toute l'eau chaude et trop froid pour continuer à rester assis là.

Après s'être senti... un peu plus propre, il se rhabilla et repartit trouver Iwamine, retombant dans un silence complet pendant deux semaines. Shuu essaya bien d'entamer quelques conversations, mais se trouva complètement ignoré. Mais, c'était attendu. Quand Nanaki lui reparla enfin, ce ne fut que pour être un connard, et seulement en réponse à une question. Ce qui était... et bien, mieux que du silence.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu bois toujours ces trucs ? C'est ridicule et infantile, demanda Shuu alors qu'il regardait Nanaki assis sur le comptoir de la cuisine, buvant une brique de jus de fruits tout en faisant un truc sur son portable. Il savait que c'était du sudoku ; Nanaki ne jouait pas vraiment à des jeux sur son portable mais semblait apprécier celui-là.

-Parce que les capri-sun c'est ma came, répondit-il, à la surprise d'Iwamine, et étrangement sans aucun sentiment dans sa voix alors qu'il souriait encore.

-... Je vois, Iwamine acquiesça lentement, et tu ne peux pas l'acheter en bouteille à la place, pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu le trouves qu'en poches, Nanaki haussa les épaules, leva les yeux et jeta la poche à moitié pleine vers Shuu. Elle le frappa directement dans le nez. Tu devrais goûter.

-Je ne vais pas goûter cette chose. C'est probablement plein de produits chimiques-

-Tu ne savais même pas ce que voulait /dire/ le terme aliments biologiques jusqu'à ce que je commence à cuisiner pour toi. Ce n'est pas une bonne excuse. Vas-y. Tu sais que boire de la même paille c'est comme un baiser indirect, pas vrai ? C'est tout ce que tu auras de ma part alors autant le chérir.

-C'est pas ton genre de me gâter autant. Quoi, tu as mis du poison dans la poche ou quelque chose comme ça ? Demanda-t-il en la ramassant avant qu'elle ne coule sur ses genoux.

-Bien sûr que non, je la buvais aussi avant que je te la jettes il y a quelques secondes !

-Ça ne prouve rien. Je sais que tu cherches la douce embrasse de la mort.

-Ah, c'est vrai. La seule embrasse que je pourrais chercher ces jours-ci ! Il sourit à Iwamine tout en s'étreignant dramatiquement, exagérant sa remarque et le narguant. Ah, mais ce serait idiot de ma part de toutes façons... te tuer avec du /poison/ ne serait pas assez satisfaisant !

-Si seulement ton désir de me tuer avait une chance de se transformer en désir de rester avec moi... marmonna-t-il, mais il goûta le jus. C'est dégoûtant.

-Ah, les goûts et les couleurs ! J'aime le capri-sun, et toi non ! Tu aimes l'idée de m'avoir comme jouet avec lequel tu ferais n'importe quoi de nouveau, et moi non ! Il rit en posant son téléphone, tu dis pain au chocolat, je dis chocolatine, et tout ça ! 

-... Il se fait tard. Aides moi à me mettre au lit, demanda-t-il, et Nanaki soupira mais il se leva. En tant que son gardien légal, il fera au moins ça bien. »

Il n'était pas du genre à revenir sur une promesse, de toutes façons, alors il prit la chaise dans la chambre de Shuu et le déplaça. C'était toujours une bataille, s'il devait être honnête. Iwamine n'était pas particulièrement lourd, c'est vrai, mais Nanaki n'était pas particulièrement fort non plus. Il doutait souvent qu'il aurait été capable d'échapper à son destin même s'il n'avait pas été craintivement immobile. Alors qu'il le posait, Shuu garda une main autour du poignet de Nanaki. Encore une fois, sa poigne était trop faible maintenant pour être utile, mais il parla comme si elle était de fer. 

« Nanaki. Ce lit est plutôt grand. Dors ici cette nuit.

-... Docteur Iwamine, je ne peux certainement pas faire ça, expliqua-t-il comme s'il parlait à un petit enfant tout en écartant les doigts de Shuu de son poignet. Mon travail me demande déjà de vous /laver/, et c'est la limite de ce que vous pourrez exploiter dans ma position de gardien.

-Bordel. As-tu /toujours/ été un tel rabat-joie, Nanaki ? Demanda Iwamine, je ne pense pas me souvenir de toi comme étant aussi difficile... Notre relation aurait-elle stagné ?

-Oh, oui, bien sûr, à ce moment-là, j'étais un peu trop occupé à pleurer pour trouver de bonnes répliques. Il eut un petit sourire narquois, qui disparut, et il soupira. Ah, mais tu... ne te sens absolument pas coupable, pas vrai ? Si tu retrouvais la capacité de bouger, tu le referais sans hésiter... Et me voilà, coincé, obligé de te voir tous les jours. De m'occuper de toi. De vivre avec l'homme qui a brisé je ne sais quelle partie de moi qui était encore intacte... Qui n'a aucun remords. Même maintenant, tu continues d'essayer... Tu ne changeras jamais.

-... Allons, Nanaki. Vous n'avez pas l'air bien, il n'y avait aucune compassion dans ses mots, seulement la vérité. Presque comme si... vous abandonniez. »

Nanaki ne répondit pas à ça. Il se tint là, avachi, pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se glisser dans le lit à son tour, et le visage de Shuu se tordit en une espèce d'extase répugnante alors qu'il touchait le visage de Nanaki, le fixant pendant un certains temps avant de faire glisser ses mains le long du reste de son corps avec une joie sombre et horrifiante. 

Et Nanaki pleura.  
Mais... silencieusement.

-

Un sapin de Noël se tenait sans décoration dans un coin du salon.

Iwamine avait convaincu Nanaki de l'acheter, par nostalgie. Aucun d'entre eux ne s'intéressait vraiment à la fête, mais avoir un sapin, et avoir Nanaki à sa disposition, apportait une certaine fierté à Shuu. Une façon passive-agressive post-mortem de se venger de la dernière personne qui ne l'ai pas aimé en retour. Depuis cette nuit-là, tout l'éclat avait quitté le corps de Nanaki. Il était vraiment et réellement brisé, obéissant aux mots que disaient Iwamine, misérable et terne. Même maintenant, alors qu'il devrait avoir le contrôle sur Shuu, il était devenu sa marionnette de nouveau. Son jouet.

Son « petit ami ».

Nanaki avait fait remarquer que le sapin serait un danger d'incendie. Iwamine avait répondu que les cicatrices qu'ils avaient tout les deux n'allaient pas souffrir d'empirer un peu, et c'était résolu. Iwamine était fier, il avait réussi à bannir ce sourire toujours présent du visage de Nanaki. Il savait depuis longtemps que Nanaki ne l'aimerait jamais, mais il pouvait le détruire jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dans un état dans lequel il ne pourrait jamais partir. Shuu avait repris le pouvoir qu'il avait perdu quand Nanaki lui avait tiré dessus, à l'époque.

C'était la veille de Noël. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait été assez intéressé pour décorer le sapin. Il avait l'air plutôt triste, vraiment, surtout dans le noir. Dans cette maison, depuis cette nuit, la lumière n'était presque jamais allumée. Juste assez pour se repérer et pas assez pour que la maison ne soit éclairée le moins du monde. Tout les rideaux étaient tirés, à l'exception d'une fenêtre qui donnait une superbe vue du panneau de contrôle de la clim et le mur de briques du voisin.

Mais, quelque chose dans l’atmosphère était différent cette nuit. Car peu importe combien il voulait contrarier cet homme, il se retrouvait quand même à penser à lui cette nuit. Et peu importe combien Nanaki avait essayé d'arrêter de s'en soucier, c'était ce genre de nuit qui lui rappelait sa solitude. Iwamine n'était pas une compagnie ; il n'était qu'une terreur. Il y a des années, de nombreuses années de cela, Nanaki aimait les fêtes. Personne à Heartful House n'était vraiment religieux, mais ils célébraient toujours toutes les fêtes qu'ils pouvaient se permettre. La sensation de famille que ça leur donnait... valait bien l'effort... 

Nanaki jeta un regard vers Iwamine pendant qu'il versait le thé, pour voir qu'il lisait encore. Il est toujours, toujours en train de lire, hein ? Les mouvements de Nanaki étaient tous comme ceux d'une poupée de chiffons contrôlée pas un fantôme léthargique, mais malgré tout, regarder Iwamine de nouveau maintenant l'emplissait de rage. Le couvercle d'apathie qu'il avait gardé sur ses émotions depuis qu'il avait abandonné le bonheur... tomba.

Ce fut la nuit où il su qu'il ne pourrait jamais échapper à Shuu Iwamine. La nuit où il su qu'il n'avait qu'à le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait, parce qu'il n'arrêterait jamais, et que Nanaki ne serait jamais plus misérable que maintenant. Il s'était poussé par dessus bord jusqu'à ne plus rien ressentir, mais maintenant tout ça éclata alors qu'il regardait ce visage et se souvint de toutes les émotions qu'il avait ressenti avant, tout ce qu'il ressentait maintenant...

Il marcha vers Iwamine et renversa toute la théière sur le livre qu'il lisait.

« … Nanaki. Ne me dis pas que tu as décidé que tu avais de nouveau ta volonté. Ce serait vraiment énervant... marmonna-t-il en fermant le livre maintenant trempé et le le laissant tomber par terre. »

A sa surprise, Nanaki ne répondit pas vraiment, à la place il cacha son visage dans ses mains et tomba à genoux avant d'éclater en sanglot. C'était une sorte de crise étrange et intense, et Iwamine pouvait immédiatement voir qu'elle était entièrement unique. Nanaki n'avait jamais pleuré comme ça avant. 

C'était une expression de désespoir. Il voulait continuer à se battre contre Shuu et ses idées tordues, mais il savait qu'Iwamine trouverait toujours une manière ou une autre de gagner. L'apathie et la soumission lui avaient parues être un choix valable, se dissocier de la situation autant qu'il le pouvait, retirer ses pensées de son corps, mais ça n'avait pas aidé, et ça n'avait fait que rendre Iwamine plus confiant. Il le savait maintenant, et ces sanglots étouffés montraient, qu'il savait qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de gagner. Il serait toujours à la merci de son pire ennemi.

« … Nanaki. Tu sais que tu n'es pas la seule personne à qui j'ai fais ces choses, pas vrai ?

-Évidemment que je le sais ! Cria-t-il entre deux souffles, pathétique malgré le haut volume. Pour pouvoir faire des choses aussi horribles sans même hésiter, c'est évident que tu devais être un violeur en série !

-Tu n'es pas las seule personne, mais... tu es la seule personne de laquelle je voulais vraiment être aimé. Tout les autres étaient juste... des aventures, on va dire. Tu as toujours été spécial-

-Écoutes ! Hurla-t-il, puis il se tut pendant quelques instants, allant jusqu'à retenir son souffle avant de murmurer, est-ce que tu entends ça... ? C'est le bruit de mon âme, qui hurle... Il secoua la tête, des larmes encore en train de couler et des yeux pleins de peur, je n'ai jamais voulu être spécial ! J'aurais préféré que tu me tues ce jour là, violé mon /cadavre/ si tu devais vraiment le faire... j'aurais dû mourir dans cet incendie, j'aurais vraiment dû... !

-... Tu veux vraiment mourir, hein ? Demanda doucement Iwamine.

-Non ! Cria-t-il en enroulant ses bras autour de lui et en s'écroulant sur le côté avant de se recroqueviller et de remettre sa tête dans ses mains. Pas avant de t'avoir tué en premier... ! Mais je ne peux pas te tuer, si je te tues alors j'aurais... abandonné Nageki encore une fois. 

-Il t'avais dit de te débarrasser de son corps. Tu ne l'as pas fait. Son foie est resté. Il t'as dit de vivre et d'être heureux... Tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu es misérable. Il t'as dit de me pardonner... et tu l'as fait, autant que tu le pouvais, il murmurait presque maintenant, en contraste avec la voix haute de Nanaki, mais qu'est que serait une nouvelle déception ? Vas y. Tues moi.

-Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas faire ça... La seule chose que je veux.... La seule chose au monde que je veux c'est te tuer, et mourir, mais, je ne peux pas... Il agitait la tête frénétiquement.

-Et bien, commença Iwamine, et si c'était, disons... une histoire de suicide ? »

Ces mots réduisirent Nanaki au silence.

Une histoire de suicide.

Huh.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire... ? Demanda-t-il, sa voix retombant.

-Toi, misérable à cause de cette horrible relation, prends ta propre vie. Et moi, détruit par la mort de mon amant, te suis. Il parlait comme si il proposait de faire un pique-nique. Pas du tout comme si il proposait un pacte de suicide. Ah, mais le moment de la mort ne peut pas être aussi bien déterminé que l'on doive partir dans cette ordre. En fait, je pourrais partir le premier. Et tu pourrais me voir mourir. Ça te plairait... Nanaki ? »

Il se souleva lentement, fixant Shuu. Il avait l'air complètement sérieux... alors il se leva, marcha vers la cuisine, pris deux couteaux, puis en tendit silencieusement un, le manche en avant, à Iwamine.

« Tu sais que ça ne me fera pas t'aimer, n'est-ce pas ? Je te hais. Je te haïrais toujours. Tout les jours depuis que j'ai commencé à m'occuper de toi, je n'ai jamais rien voulu d'autre que de pousser ton fauteuil du haut d'une falaise.

-Je comprends... Iwamine hocha doucement la tête, puis sourit un peu, mais, un homme peut toujours espérer, non ? »

Il respira profondément, pressa le couteau contre sa propre poitrine jusqu'à trouver l'endroit parfait. Ah, oui. Ce sera forcément létal...

Nanaki pour sa part, s'était attendu à ce qu'Iwamine ne le fasse pas.  
Oh, mais il le fit vraiment.

C'était satisfaisant.  
Et pendant qu'il faisait le mouvement pour se trancher la gorge, il pensa,

N'était-ce pas une fin poignante pour lui ?

Un pacte de suicide.

C'était ainsi que tous les Kazuaki Nanaki étaient destinés à partir, semblerait-il.


End file.
